Stormwings
Appearance The stormwings are muscular Dragons with scales that range from Dark purple the the lights pale plues, it is rare dragons ever have pale or light scales Though. They have regular dragons horns and curved, sharp claws. They have huge wings and strong limbs, they arms and legs are short (just shorter not like study or anything) and armors. They have armor like scales lining the top of their backs from head to tail with scales imbetween, They have long spikes in their spines that spread sideways on their tails that are connected with A membrane. They have a whip tail though still muscular and can make sharp turns in the air but not as well while running and occasionally swimming if trained well enough. They are good swimmers in water but not as well as Seawings or Mistwings, they have sharp teeth and shiny scales usually somewhere near their eyes, splotched on the end of their tail, arms, and wings tips. Stormwings have semi see through membrane and you can see lines in their wings light up when interacting with energy. Abilities The Stormwings are naturally muscular and tolerant to pain, they have claws that can grip onto almost any slippery or wet surface and can cuts through meat, flesh, and scales. They have scales that are tough (not as touch as the Stonewings) and give a good beat down when it comes to ramming or whipping another dragons. The dragons can control and center energy into any part of their body (like center into their tail so while the hit another dragon it will make a bigger blow to the enemy) and can only shoot it out when it comes out their mouth, the energy is known as plasma and if the doses are too high they can kill a Stormwing. Most Stormwings can tell if a storm and when the rainy season comes and can tell if a storm a cloud is to energized and not safe to enter through, they can also tell when to stop using energy if they are to tired or the energy level is to high. They produce their own energy naturally but using energy from the clouds etc.. is faster. Biology The Stormwings are muscular dragons with huge wings and long spikes, this gives them an advantage to fly through storms and against tough winds, when absorbing energy it first enters through their spine where it then flows through their wings to be safely stored in in their scales. They eat mountain creature making their diet mostly mountain goat sheep or hawks, if they find any they eat moss, lichen, and fungi. The Stormwings mostly get their water either from they food or sip ocean water, since they usually live on grassy rock islands with huge mountains looking for water and wasting your energy is harder then just sipping some sea water so they just drink sea water and have grown to work with it. History ThemStormwings have lived on a chain of islands with high mountains sopurounded by sea, they had to evolve and get used to the terrain so they got the name Stormwings as storms always were hitting the islands and they never had a problem with it. They rule following their king but they do have a queen that rules when the king is fighting in a war etc... the king and queen change over time so the best fit one to go to negogations or meetings are usually sent and the other stay and runs the kingdom. They do have generals and royal advisors though that help with running the kingdom. They have gone to war with the Mistwings many times and the most famous war known as the Volcanic War as they fought over a chain of both active and inactive volcanos, this was had the most casualties giving it the nickname Death Scentence, the two tribes later were weakened and prone to being attacked by other tribes and being conquered so they became allies with new rulers and less tyrant like ones that ruled during the war and are now at peace. They have made it to the current era and have been prospering ever sence, to prevent this from happening again there is always a group of soldiers trained to fight better then any others that make sure the rulers do not become corrupt, the group is called the Stalkers. The citizens all have basic training so if the Stalkers become corrupt the WHOLE entire tribe could take them down. Royal Family King- Shockwave Queen- Stormburst Prince- Cyclone Princesses- Plasmablast and Echoroar Category:Fan tribes Category:Tribes